Par Osiris et par Apis
by Kaleiya
Summary: UA, Séquelle de "L'île du Plaisir" d'Eliandre, inspiré des Douze travaux d'Astérix. Ayant réussi quatre des douze épreuves préparées par l'empereur, nos héros arrivent à Desier pour être confrontés à un nouveau défi : résister à l'emprise d'un redoutable hypnotiseur.


Titre : Par Osiris et par Apis…

Auteur contaminée par la folie de sa comparse : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta forcée de constater que sa folie est contagieuse : Eliandre

Disclaimer : Ni Tales of Vesperia, ni Les douze travaux d'Astérix ne sont ma propriété.

Note : Ceci est une tentative de suite de ma part de « L'île du Plaisir » écrite par ma comparse et qui, bien entendu, m'a donné son autorisation.

* * *

 **Par Osiris et par Apis…**

Quelque part à Desier, il était possible de trouver la demeure d'un hypnotiseur, reconnaissable à son entrée triangulaire et aux personnes qui en sortaient… en se comportant comme s'ils étaient devenus des animaux. Personne n'avait résisté au regard envoûtant de cet être hors du commun et, pour cette raison, l'empereur Ioder avait estimé qu'il serait une excellente épreuve pour savoir si leurs deux invités étaient d'une étoffe divine ou non. S'ils venaient à échouer et à succomber eux aussi à cette influence mystique, cela lui ferait une nouvelle distraction des plus intéressantes…

« Ce n'est parce qu'ils ont vaincu les prêtresses de l'île du Plaisir et nos meilleurs soldats qu'ils… » commença Alexei avant de froncer le nez en entendant quelques soupirs rêveurs de la part des autres conseillers ainsi que quelques murmures vantant les mérites des femmes vivant au milieu du lac de Sharess. « Au lieu de penser à votre retraite messieurs, concentrez-vous sur la situation actuelle ! Ils ont déjà vaincu quatre des obstacles que nous leur avions préparés ! »

« Laissez-les donc faire. » lui déclara le jeune souverain avec un sourire amusé. « Ils ne sont pas aussi tenace que vous et moi face aux charmes féminins et puis n'oubliez pas que nos amis ont encore huit épreuves à réussir pour remporter le petit pari que nous avons fait avec eux. »

« Cela est exact. Rien que de penser à certaines d'entre elles, j'avoue avoir un peu pitié d'eux… »

« Justement, vous souvenez-vous de cet hypnotiseur à Desier ? »

« Comment l'oublier ? Une dizaine de nos hommes se prennent encore pour des chiens et aboient dès que l'on s'approche trop près d'eux… Ne me dites-pas que c'est cela l'épreuve que vous leur avez réservée ensuite ? »

Le sourire de l'empereur Ioder s'accentua à cette phrase et, face à cette vision, Alexei ne put que frémir face au génie machiavélique qui se cachait derrière ce visage d'ange et avoir une pensée pour celle qu'ils avaient désignée pour accompagner les deux hommes – elle avait longuement protesté contre ce voyage imposé mais c'était ça ou les lions vu qu'elle était en sursis pour avoir accidentellement brûlé sa demeure et celle d'un de ses voisins – en tant que témoin et arbitre pour valider leurs réussites ou leurs échecs.

Rita arriverait-elle à les ramener jusqu'à Zaphias s'ils échouaient à Desier ? Le conseiller avait quelques doutes sur la chose…

-§-

Si tout s'était passé comme prévu et sans encombre, Flynn aurait été de retour à Danhgrest et aurait fait le rapport sur ses découvertes à Don Whitehorse, le chef de son village. Cependant, lui et Raven ignoraient qu'un piège redoutable les attendait dans les bois de Quoi, plus précisément au milieu du lac de Sharess en la personne des prêtresses de l'île du Plaisir. Si son aîné y avait immédiatement succombé en entendant les chants mélodieux de ces demoiselles, le plus jeune avait réussi à conserver ses esprits mais, en voulant s'échapper, il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec le seul habitant des lieux qui n'était pas une femme…

Durant un mois entier, il avait été retenu captif sur l'île. On pouvait supposer qu'il avait réussi seul à s'évader avec le temps et ainsi poursuivre sa mission mais en réalité, cela s'était passé bien différemment…

Assis sur un banc de pierre dans ce qui servait apparemment de salle d'attente au responsable de cette épreuve, Flynn attendait patiemment leur tour en compagnie de Rita, une adolescente aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux verts dont la tunique rouge et noire était légèrement brûlée par endroits, et de… Yuri, demi-frère de la Grande Prêtresse de l'île du Plaisir qui, de par le bâillement qui lui avait échappé, s'ennuyait ferme – s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu au moins penser à changer de vêtements avant qu'ils n'embarquent sur ce bateau pour Desier car cette toge sombre était loin d'être faite pour voyager et le guerrier était forcé de se retenir à chaque fois de baisser les yeux quand il devait lui parler.

Pour pleinement comprendre cette bizarrerie, il fallait revenir en arrière dans le temps… plus précisément dans les dix derniers jours de sa captivité.

L'île du Plaisir était loin d'être un lieu tenu secret et il arrivait que, de temps à autre, quelques hommes viennent volontairement s'y égarer. Cela n'avait rien d'anormal… sauf que le nombre « d'invités » explosa subitement à cette période, faisant que le seul autochtone mâle des lieux se retrouva avec bien plus de choses à faire que ce dont il était habitué, ce qui n'était pas du tout de son goût. Il s'était bien entendu plaint auprès de sa sœur… mais celle-ci lui avait répliqué qu'elles aussi étaient débordées et qu'il n'avait qu'à utiliser son « séduisant guerrier blond » pour l'aider.

Cependant, quand il avait constaté l'intérêt un peu trop marqué des prêtresses sur la personne du guerrier de Danhgrest, cela éveilla en lui une forte jalousie qui fit qu'il eut une violente dispute avec Judith sur ce sujet…

Tôt le lendemain matin, Yuri avait préparé des vivres pour deux personnes puis, après avoir pris une carte des bois de Quoi trouvée dans les affaires de sa sœur, il avait embarqué Flynn – les effets du nectar commençaient à se dissiper à ce moment-là vu que celui aux longs cheveux noirs avait cessé de lui en donner le soir précédent – et dérobé une barque afin de pouvoir quitter l'île du Plaisir.

Bien évidemment, quand le guerrier avait enfin pleinement retrouvé ses esprits, ils étaient au milieu des bois et il avait voulu revenir en arrière pour aller chercher Raven tandis que Yuri, lui, refusait obstinément de le laisser retourner là-bas. Agacé par cette situation et aussi par son nouveau compagnon de voyage dont il se serait bien passé, Flynn et lui avaient fini par se quereller verbalement puis en venir aux mains… ce qui, de par le boucan qu'ils faisaient et le fait qu'ils étaient plus proches de la sortie côté Zaphias qu'ils ne le pensaient, avait attirés les soldats de l'empereur jusqu'à eux, faisant qu'ils furent tous deux faits prisonniers et conduits dans les cellules de la capitale.

Le lendemain matin, l'empereur Ioder les avaient fait amenés dans sa salle d'audience où ils furent reçus par lui et ses plus proches conseillers. Le guerrier avait ainsi appris que lui et son aîné avaient bel et bien été piégés mais, se déclarant fondamentalement bon, le souverain avait décrété qu'il était prêt à passer l'éponge sur cette tentative d'espionnage de la part de Danhgrest à condition que le jeune homme accepte le pari qu'il lui proposait – il savait aussi que Yuri venait en fait de l'île du Plaisir, cela parce qu'il venait de recevoir un message de Judith qui souhaitait ardemment voir son cher frère lui revenir, ce qui n'était pas du goût du concerné. Si le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or refusait cette proposition, alors son redoutable village serait rasé par l'armée impériale.

Flynn avait donc ouvert grand ses oreilles et accepté cette proposition en grinçant des dents.

Après cela, l'empereur lui expliqua que certains de ses conseillers, impressionnés de voir qu'il avait résisté aux charmes de l'île du Plaisir, avaient émis la supposition que lui et ses compatriotes n'étaient pas des êtres humains, une idée qui l'avait beaucoup amusé et qu'il avait décidé de creuser en lui imposant une douzaine d'épreuves à réussir avant de gagner une paix durable entre Zaphias et Danhgrest – son évasion de l'île du Plaisir avait été comptée comme le premier défi réussi. Bien entendu, en cas d'échec, la guerre serait déclarée, ce qui plaçait un lourd fardeau sur les épaules du jeune homme.

L'après-midi, il fut placé dans une arène et fit face à sa deuxième épreuve, avec l'empereur et ses plus proches conseillers en guise de spectateurs ainsi que Yuri, ce dernier ayant obtenu le statut d'invité vu qu'il avait exprimé le souhait de ne pas retourner d'où il venait.

Les trois défis qui lui avaient été préparés dans ce lieu étaient de vaincre le maître d'une discipline particulière au sein de l'armée. Le premier étant un duel à l'épée, il le remporta sur la technique, désarmant son adversaire en profitant d'une faille dans sa défense dû à un excès de confiance. Le deuxième fut un concours de tir à l'arc et là, il dut remercier Raven de lui avoir enseigné ses méthodes de chasse et aussi dame Chance qui était de son côté. Par contre, la dernière fut un combat au corps à corps, un domaine où il aurait normalement dû mener mais en plus de se retrouver face à un adversaire plus petit que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, il s'était, par trois fois, fait mettre au tapis d'une manière totalement inattendue.

Alors qu'il s'était relevé pour un quatrième essai, à sa plus grande surprise, Yuri avait sauté dans l'arène… pour demander à son adversaire s'il pouvait lui expliquer comment il avait fait pour envoyer plus fort que lui à terre. Très pédagogue, le maître avait enseigné les mouvements au jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs en lui servant de cobaye pour vérifier qu'ils les avaient bien assimilés. Ainsi, Flynn constata que le frère de la Grande Prêtresse de l'île du Plaisir apprenait très vite… et qu'il n'avait rien à envier à Raven dans le domaine de la ruse car, au bout d'un certain temps, celui que le guerrier n'avait pas pu vaincre était habilement neutralisé, battu par ses propres techniques de combat.

Face à cela, plusieurs conseillers avaient crié au scandale et déclaré que cette épreuve n'était pas valide mais Yuri, le regard sombre fixé sur l'empereur, avait rappelé à tous qu'il y avait deux espions en route pour Zaphias – lors de son séjour sur l'île du Plaisir, le guerrier aux cheveux d'or, dans son délire dû au nectar, avait vaguement parlé de Danhgrest et évoqué la mission qui lui avait été confiée, ce qui avait ensuite été confirmé par les déclarations du souverain – et que tant que l'un d'eux était retenu au milieu du lac de Sharess, il était tout à fait en droit de le remplacer. Ioder accepta très facilement ces arguments, ce qui ne plut guère à ses collaborateurs… jusqu'au moment où il leur rappela qu'ayant lui aussi résisté aux charmes des prêtresses, ce jeune homme était tout à fait apte à prendre part à ces épreuves.

Et voilà donc comment, après que Rita leur fut attribuée comme témoin, Flynn pouvait continuer à affronter les défis qu'on lui avait réservés afin de s'assurer de la sauvegarde de son village. Il avait une énorme dette envers Yuri, ce dont il se serait bien passé – bon, son compagnon d'infortune avait lui aussi intérêt à ce qu'ils réussissent car l'idée de rentrer chez lui ou d'être au service exclusif de l'empereur ne semblait pas du tout lui plaire.

« Bon, pour résumer votre défi du jour, vous allez devoir réussir à résister à Iris, un hypnotiseur qui fait pas mal de dégâts dans la région. » leur exposa l'adolescente en lisant les documents qu'on lui avait fourni avant leur départ en bateau. « Personne n'a réussi à lutter contre son emprise et le nombre de ses victimes se compterait par milliers si la zone n'était pas aussi peu peuplée. Quelques-uns viennent ici volontairement mais ils ne doivent pas être très sains d'esprit… »

« Comme la fille qui est assise là ? » demanda nonchalamment Yuri en désignant une femme trop maquillée qui était déjà là avant eux et dont les habits avaient dû lui coûter une petite fortune.

« Oui, et certainement celui qui est actuellement en rendez-vous… »

A peine ces mots furent prononcés par la jeune fille qu'un son clair retentit derrière la porte de pierre menant au salon de l'hypnotiseur. L'iris de l'œil peint sur celle-ci se mit à émettre une faible lueur orangée et, quand une voix rauque commença à se faire entendre, son intensité se mit à varier suivant les paroles prononcées…

 _« Par Osiris et par Apis, regarde-moi, regarde-moi bien… Tu es maintenant un chat, par Osiris et par Apis, oui… Un chat. Par Osiris et par Apis… »_

Flynn échangea un regard intrigué avec Yuri, tous les deux se posant quelques questions sur ce qu'il était en train de se produire. Etaient-ils témoins d'un tour de magie ?

-§-

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû quitter l'île sur un coup de tête mais entre être ici, s'occuper des corvées en espérant qu'une des filles ne tenterait pas de forcer la porte de sa chambre – en même temps, il aurait quand même dû rendre tous ses vêtements à Flynn ce jour-là au lieu de l'exposer quasi-nu aux regards des jeunes prêtresses qui n'avaient pas encore très bien intégré leurs coutumes – ou devoir servir ce gamin – le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en méfier, très certainement à cause du sourire qu'il lui avait fait tout en le détaillant du regard –, Yuri ne regrettait nullement son choix, surtout qu'il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que l'île du Plaisir.

Accompagner le guerrier de Danhgrest dans ces épreuves promettait d'être une aventure des plus intéressantes et, qui plus est, cela lui donnait tout le loisir de profiter de sa compagnie, même si celui-ci prétendait qu'il n'était pas d'accord pour qu'il se montre aussi collant avec lui.

Un fait dont le frère de la Grande prêtresse était certain, c'était que son compagnon de voyage s'était montré très résistant face aux effets du nectar et que s'il avait trop attendu pour quitter l'ile, il aurait été contraint de le faire seul car celui aux cheveux d'or aurait probablement fini par succomber, comme les autres avant lui. Certes, il existait un autre moyen de lui faire reprendre ses esprits mais c'était sa chère sœur qui l'avait en sa possession et jamais elle ne le lui aurait fourni…

Dans tous les cas, le jour où il reverrait Judy, ça allait barder pour lui…

Cependant, Yuri avait suffisamment bien étudié Flynn sur l'île du Plaisir pour savoir qu'il ne voyait pas quand une personne avait de l'intérêt pour lui, ce qui pouvait expliquer une partie de sa ténacité vu qu'il était incapable de comprendre que quelqu'un était en train d'essayer de flirter avec lui. Son côté un peu pudique lui faisait éprouver de la gêne en voyant des personnes très légèrement vêtues mais ce n'était pas à prendre pour une possible attirance physique car la vraie raison de sa forte résistance face aux charmes des prêtresses était que, tout comme le seul habitant masculin des lieux, la gent féminine n'avait pas le moindre effet sur lui.

Bon, ce n'était pas la première fois que Yuri avait dû s'occuper d'hommes qui étaient dans ce cas mais généralement, ils tombaient tous sous ses charmes avec une facilité déconcertante, au point qu'il les délaissait rapidement pour les abandonner aux soins des femmes de l'île.

Mais Flynn, lui, avait été le premier à ne pas pleinement lui succomber alors qu'il était sous l'influence du nectar… Le guerrier avait été son premier réel défi et maintenant qu'il était de nouveau maître de lui-même, le véritable challenge était en cours : réussir à le séduire sans utiliser le moindre artifice.

Pour en revenir à leur situation actuelle, Yuri ne savait pas trop comment appréhender cette épreuve pour le moment. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière cette porte et, surtout, comment parvenir à résister à l'hypnose ? Si seulement il savait ce qu'il se passait réellement dans cette pièce…

 _« Par Osiris et par Apis… Tu es un chat, oui un chat… Par Osiris et par Apis… Cha c'est un joli matou cha ! Maintenant va t'en ! »_

Sur ces mots, la porte de pierre s'ouvrit et laissa sortir un homme… qui se déplaçait à quatre pattes et en miaulant. Il s'arrêta à un moment donné pour se lécher la main… avant de tendre une de ses jambes au sol et passer soigneusement sa langue dessus, comme le ferait un chat pour faire sa toilette.

Estomaqué, Yuri échangea un regard choqué avec Flynn avant de se tourner vers Rita, celle-ci ayant suivi la scène avec une exaspération très facile à percevoir.

« Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je disais qu'il ne faut vraiment pas avoir toute sa tête pour vouloir finir ainsi ? » leur demanda-t-elle dans un soupir de dépit.

« Existe-t-il un moyen d'inverser cela ? » questionna le guerrier avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible de par la situation.

« Si c'était le cas, je peux vous garantir que cela se sau… »

La jeune fille s'était brusquement interrompue au milieu de sa phrase, très certainement à cause de l'homme chat qui, ayant achevé sa toilette corporelle, était venu se frotter contre elle en ronronnant de bonheur. Un grondement résonna dans la gorge de l'adolescente et, ses yeux verts luisant de fureur, elle se tourna vers celui qui l'avait interrompue pour lui coller avec violence son pied droit sur son postérieur, le projetant deux mètres plus loin. L'hypnotisé poussa un gémissement plaintif avant de vite sortir des lieux…

« Je vous attendrai dehors… » grommela Rita tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie d'un pas rapide.

Juste après que leur arbitre les ait quittés, la femme trop maquillée fut appelée à voir l'hypnotiseur et la porte de pierre se referma derrière elle, laissant les deux jeunes hommes complètement seuls dans cette salle d'attente.

« Comment parvient-il à… » commença Flynn avant de s'interrompre puis de lâcher un soupir d'agacement. « Je te prierai de poser ta main ailleurs… »

Yuri fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu du tout et laissa glisser ses doigts le long de la cuisse du guerrier, se délectant des frissons qu'exprimait son homologue face à ce contact qui était loin d'être innocent et savourant la vision de ses joues qui prenaient une teinte rosée. Cela aurait été plus amusant s'il ne portait pas ce pantalon marron ainsi que cette tunique bleue mais il trouverait bien une occasion de les lui enlever de nouveau.

A l'instant même où son compagnon de voyage tourna la tête vers lui, certainement pour lui dire d'arrêter de le tripoter de cette manière, il en profita pour lui dérober un baiser en posant sa bouche contre la sienne. Bien que cela n'ait duré que quelques secondes, il avait bien pu sentir que celui aux cheveux d'or s'était figé face à ce geste et en constatant que son visage avait viré au cramoisi, il ne put retenir un sourire victorieux, admirant ces yeux bleus qui essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas se baisser vers la partie de sa toge qu'il avait écartée à l'instant, découvrant ainsi un peu plus son corps. N'étant pas sur l'île du Plaisir, il n'était pas forcé de le persuader de s'abandonner aux sensations qu'il était prêt à lui offrir… mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de tenter sa chance dès qu'il voyait une ouverture.

Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser de nouveau quand le même son clair retentit, signifiant qu'il allait devoir retenter cela plus tard et qu'il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait entendre…

 _« Par Osiris et par Apis, regarde-moi bien ! Tu es maintenant une poule, par Osiris et par Apis, une poule. »_

Cette fois-ci, la porte de pierre s'ouvrit plus rapidement et la femme trop maquillée en sortit… se déplaçant de la même manière que la gallinacée cité par l'hypnotiseur. Elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur en les regardant curieusement puis, quand elle tenta de picorer les pieds du guerrier, Yuri fit un grand « BOUH ! » qui la fit sursauter puis s'enfuir en criant. En voyant le regard réprobateur de Flynn, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs se contenta de hausser les épaules et de remettre sa toge en place.

« Au suivant ! »

C'était donc leur tour et ils n'avaient toujours aucun indice sur ce qu'il allait se passer. Ils auraient donc très peu de temps pour trouver comment résister à l'hypnotiseur…

En parlant du loup, une fois que la porte de pierre se soit fermée derrière eux, ils purent constater que la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient était seulement éclairée par des bougies et que, derrière un bureau sur lequel se trouvait une sacrée pile de parchemins et de tablettes en pierre, se trouvait un homme vêtu d'un long manteau jaune et portant une coiffe bleue avec, au niveau du front, une petite lampe à huile qui éclairait son teint basané, ses yeux immenses, son grand nez busqué et la fausse barbe qu'il portait au menton. Voilà donc à quoi ressemblait Iris…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ah oui ! Je vous attendais ! » s'exclama l'hypnotiseur avec une satisfaction plus que visible. « Normalement, je fais passer un petit entretien à mes patients pour mieux les connaître mais comme vous le voyez, j'ai un carnet de rendez-vous plutôt chargé. »

Il désigna la fameuse pile de parchemins sur son bureau qui attestait, comme l'avait dit Rita, qu'il avait pas mal de personnes qui venaient le voir de leur plein gré.

« Bien, lequel d'entre vous va se prêter en premier à cette petite expérience ? » demanda Iris en souriant de toutes ses dents.

A cet instant, Yuri eut enfin un plan pour affronter cet homme mais, pour le mettre en action, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de prendre un sacré risque et espérer que son idée allait fonctionner. Il fit donc un pas en avant et leva la main.

« Moi je veux bien essayer. »

-§-

S'il y avait bien une chose qui agaçait Flynn, c'était ce jeu que Yuri avait trouvé et qui consistait à essayer de l'embrasser à la moindre occasion qui se présentait. Dès qu'il sentait le contact, loin d'être désagréable, de ces lèvres douces et sucrées contre les siennes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir certains passages de son séjour sur l'île du Plaisir et de se souvenir à quel point il avait apprécié d'être collé à ce corps à la peau claire et aux senteurs parfumées – quoique depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les bois de Quoi, le parfum du jeune homme à la longue chevelure sombre n'était plus masqué par les odeurs des diverses huiles qu'il avait utilisé pour le masser, lui permettant ainsi de percevoir, quand il se tenait très près de lui, cette légère fragrance à la fois boisée et acidulée.

Quand ils furent appelés par l'hypnotiseur, le guerrier avait retenu un soupir de soulagement et s'était pleinement concentré sur comment réussir cette épreuve… jusqu'au moment où Yuri se porta volontaire pour subir l'hypnose.

Il fixa son compagnon d'infortune à la fois avec étonnement et crainte. Celui-ci dut percevoir sa peur car il lui fit un sourire confiant, très certainement pour le rassurer mais Flynn avait bien vu que ce regard sombre était rempli d'incertitudes. Respectant sa décision, il le laissa aller à l'endroit où deux chaises étaient l'une face à l'autre, prenant place sur l'une d'elles tandis qu'Iris s'assit avec cérémonie sur l'autre.

« Vous êtes prêt ? Je commence ! »

Le mystérieux son clair retentit et Flynn comprit à quoi il correspondait : au regard de l'hypnotiseur qui s'allumait et projetait une lumière dorée sur le visage de sa future victime.

« _Par Osiris et par Apis, regarde-moi…_ » commença Iris de cette voix rauque qu'ils avaient entendue dans la salle d'attente.

« Comment vous arrivez à faire ça avec vos yeux ? » demanda subitement Yuri en penchant la tête sur le côté et, de ce qu'en voyait le guerrier, en essayant comme il le pouvait de ne pas éclater de rire.

C'était osé de faire cela mais, en constatant que l'hypnotiseur avait arrêté de parler et que son regard s'était éteint dans ce même son clair, Flynn songea que son compagnon de voyage avait peut-être trouvé comment lui résister… mais fallait-il encore que ce coup de bluff fonctionne jusqu'au bout.

« Silence ! » ordonna Iris avec une pointe d'agacement avant de rallumer ses grands yeux. « Concentre-toi ! »

C'était certain à présent : leur adversaire avait été déconcentré. Cependant, cela allait-il suffire ? Le guerrier n'avait aucune idée de ce que le frère de la Grande Prêtresse pouvait bien avoir comme stratégie pour venir à bout de cet homme.

« _Par Osiris et par Apis, regarde-moi, regarde-moi bien… Par Osiris et par Apis tu es un…_ » reprit l'hypnotiseur de sa voix rauque avant de s'interrompre et d'éteindre à nouveau son regard. « Un quoi au juste… Quels genres d'animaux avez-vous donc à Danhgrest ? »

« Nous avons des bois très riches en gibier. » répondit Flynn, sachant pertinemment que Yuri ne saurait pas répondre à cette question vu qu'il lui avait avoué n'avoir jamais quitté l'île du lac de Sharess. « Il y a des cerfs, des faisans, des lapins, pas mal de sangliers… »

« Un sanglier ! Parfait ! »

« Heu… Il y a juste un souci. » déclara Yuri en faisant la moue. « Ça ressemble à quoi un sanglier ? Il n'y en a aucun sur l'île du Plaisir. »

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, le guerrier avait effectivement vu beaucoup d'animaux sur l'île mais rien qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un sanglier… Il se souvenait en avoir vu quelques-uns dans les bois de Quoi mais c'était quand ils les avaient traversés avec Raven.

« Aucune importance ! » s'exclama Iris avec un agacement de plus en plus palpable avant de rallumer ses yeux. _« Par Osiris et par Apis, tu es maintenant un sanglier… »_

« Vous êtes sûr que votre spectacle sons et lumières va marcher si je ne sais même pas ce qu'est cet animal ? » le coupa Yuri avec une interrogation tout à fait légitime.

« Assez silence ! On recommence ! » fit l'hypnotiseur d'un ton sec avant de reprendre de sa voix. « _Tu es un sanglier m'entends-tu ! Un sanglier…_ »

« Vous pouvez allumer juste un seul œil à la fois ? »

« On se concentre ! »

… Phrase qu'Iris devrait d'abord appliquer à lui-même, son regard commençant à avoir une drôle de réaction : la lumière dorée qui l'illuminait se mit à aller de ses oreilles à ses yeux par intermittence, comme s'il en avait perdu le contrôle. Le son clair retentit et, manifestement épuisé, l'hypnotiseur se passa une main sur le visage.

« Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! » fit-il avant de se reprendre. « _Tu es un sanglier, par Osiris et par A…_ »

« Ça doit être pratique pour lire la nuit. » l'interrompit à nouveau Yuri qui semblait lutter pour ne pas montrer à quel point cette situation l'amusait, ce qui rompit de nouveau la concentration d'Iris.

« Mais silence ! On recommence ! »

L'hypnose reprit de nouveau… si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi car, de par le fait que l'hypnotiseur ne semblait plus du tout contrôler l'intensité de la lumière dorée qu'émettait son regard, Flynn avait plutôt tendance à penser qu'il s'était tellement énervé face à Yuri qu'il n'en avait plus les idées claires.

« _Tu es un sangler, par Asoris et Opis… par Asopis et par… Oh ! Et puis zut !_ »

Oui, il s'était totalement emmêlé les pinceaux sans se rendre compte que, depuis le départ, c'était lui qui se faisait mener par le bout du nez, exactement comme cela était arrivé dans l'arène quand le jeune homme à la toge sombre avait retourné les techniques de son adversaire contre lui.

« _Répète après moi : Je suis un sanglier, je suis un sanglier…_ »

Le grand sourire victorieux sur les lèvres de Yuri était plus que facile à comprendre : il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Ils avaient gagné.

« Tu es un sanglier, tu es un sanglier… » répéta l'autochtone de l'île du Plaisir en hochant la tête.

« C'est ça ! » confirma Iris, une expression de folie sur son visage. « Je suis un sanglier ! Groin ! Un sanglier ! Groin-groin ! Un sang… Groin-groin ! »

A l'instant où la porte de pierre s'ouvrit, Flynn s'écarta très vite du passage et suivit des yeux l'hypnotiseur qui sortit de la pièce en courant à quatre pattes droit devant lui. En entendant pouffer dans son dos, il voulut se retourner mais fut bloqué par Yuri qui s'était collé contre lui et qui enfouissait son visage dans le creux de son épaule pour y cacher, sans grand succès, son hilarité face à cette situation.

« Il s'est hypnotisé lui-même ! » s'exclama celui aux longs cheveux sombres en s'agrippant à son bras pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire sur le sol. « Qui aurait cru que ce serait aussi facile ? »

« Tu réalises que s'il avait été plus maître de lui-même que toi, tu serais très certainement à sa place actuellement ? » lui demanda le guerrier en commençant à avancer. « C'était très risqué de faire ce que tu as fait ! »

« Parce que toi tu aurais fait mieux ? Vu ce que j'ai observé jusqu'ici, je suis persuadé que tu ne lui aurais pas résisté plus de dix secondes. »

Flynn grogna face à cette remarque qui, il le savait, était vraie. Il n'aurait pas été capable de faire cette prouesse, la ruse n'étant pas un domaine qu'il maîtrisait bien qu'il avait plus d'une fois l'occasion d'observer cet art avec attention. Il finit donc par lâcher un soupir de dépit, jugeant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se battre avec Yuri…

« Et ça ressemble à quoi un sanglier ? » demanda subitement celui originaire de l'île du Plaisir. « C'est comestible ? »

« Etant donné qu'ils sont nombreux là d'où je viens, nous en mangeons beaucoup. » répondit le guerrier qui s'enchanta intérieurement de ce changement de sujet. « Leur viande est plutôt ferme et nous avons pas mal de plats où nous nous en servons comme ingrédient principal. »

« D'accord… Et c'est bon ? »

« Personnellement, j'aime bien. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Yuri resta silencieux. Puis quand ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux mètres de la sortie…

« Tu penses qu'il aurait essayé de te changer en quel animal ? » lui demanda de but-en-blanc son compagnon de voyage avec une note… légèrement sarcastique dans la voix.

« Aucune idée. » répondit le guerrier en évitant de tourner la tête. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce que pour avoir vu tout ce qui se cachait sous ces vêtements, j'aurai misé sans hésiter sur un taureau ou bien un étalon sauvage. »

… L'île du Plaisir avait apparemment bien perverti son esprit et il dut se forcer à chasser certaines images de son cerveau tout en se persuadant qu'il n'avait pas du tout perçu le sous-entendu dissimulé sous cette voix devenue chaude et séduisante…

* * *

Note de Kaleiya : J'ai gardé ce cher Iris car je n'avais rien de mieux sous la main. Eliandre m'a tannée pendant un moment sur l'animal que j'allais choisir mais j'ai décidé de garder le sanglier car je me suis souvenue de comment Obélix avait réussi à résister à l'île du Plaisir et qu'une petite référence à cela était de rigueur. Par contre, je n'ai pas osé conserver l'oiseau car je me voyais mal expliquer comment il arrivait à voler…


End file.
